


will you catch me (if i fall)?

by Cinnamintea



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BoTW Setting, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Calamity Ganon, Self-Indulgent, idk what else to tag, indirect confession and acceptance?, link gets to do what he wants, revali is link's impulse control, technically pre-relationship i guess, travelling around hyrule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamintea/pseuds/Cinnamintea
Summary: Revali has been travelling around Hyrule with Link for half a month and has decided that he would gladly toss him off a cliff except Link already does that to himself.
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	will you catch me (if i fall)?

**Author's Note:**

> might be ooc but i just needed to get this out

Most, if not all Ritos, were generally well-travelled as it was practically a tradition for them to explore the vastness of Hyrule during their youth to learn, explore , and polish the skills that they learned in the village. And Revali was one such youth. Though a bit on the small side, he had been to more places than most of his peers. He will admit that he had seen many strange things during his travels, but never before had he seen a Hylian who lived as dangerously as Link.

It was not to say Link was incompetent because Revali had seen Link raid a Bokoblin camp with just a stick in hand. It was because Link was an impulsive gremlin who throws caution away in the wind whenever he spots something interesting or gets an idea in his head and Revali is _this close_ to tossing him off this cliff himself for almost giving him half a dozen heart attacks if Link wasn’t already _doing that to himself!_

_“LINK YOU IMPULSIVE BRAINLESS BOOR!”_ Revali yells (he does not scream) as he watches him plummet down several feet before opening his paraglider to glide down safely and then have the _gall_ to wave and smile at him cheekily after landing on the ground.

He flies down and scans him for injuries before nipping him lightly on the ear, distracting Link from the from looking at the majestic walls of the canyon.

“Link, do you have anything to say to me?”

A sheepish smile, “Sorry?”

“ _You better be._ Didn’t I tell you to open your paraglider right away when you jump off from high areas?”

“You did.”

“And what did you do?”

“Plummeted down several feet before opening it.”

Revali sighs, “This is the fourth time you’ve done that this week and the tenth time this month. And yes, I am counting because it is going _nowhere_.”

The Hylian pouts as Revali continues scolding him.

“It’s thrilling. And three of those were accidental!”

“It won’t be when you break your bones! Also that’s even worse!”

Link huffs and Revali calms himself down.

“Okay, I know I can’t stop you but at least tell me when you want to do that so I can catch you just in case you really do end up falling.”

“...okay. I’m sorry for making you worry.”

Link looked absolutely doleful about it that Revali, for the first time since travelling together, gives him a hug.

“Don’t get used to this,” he says and Link giggles before burrowing himself deeper in his wings.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey Revali?”

“Yeah?”

“I know we just recently became friends, but…” Link takes a deep breath, “ _wouldyoucatchmeifIsaidI’mfallingforyou?_ ”

Revali paused preening Link’s messy windswept hair as he registered the words that came out of Link’s mouth before smirking.

“Oh? Have I been so debonair that you started to fall for me?”

“I said IF.”

  
  


Revali looks down at Link who finally decided to stop burrowing his face into his feathers and _stares_...and remembers how Link’s whole face lights up at the prospect of a new adventure, finding rare ingredients, cooking and eating by the campfire, and thinks

  
  
  
  
  


_‘I’d catch you.’_

  
  
  
  
  


“Revali?”

“I’ll consider it.”

* * *

Several months later, he asks, “Link, I’m considering going back to Rito village. Would you like to accompany me?”

Link looks at him in surprise, but just as he is about to take back those words, the Hylian laughs like the wind in his ears and the open sky, “Sure!”

**Author's Note:**

> revalink is just fun to write


End file.
